conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Organization of Independent States
I have a picture of my representative ready. Should I upload it or are we going to have size uniformity? Woogers(lol what ) 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you know anywhere to find pictures of Burmese politicians? With China, I can find vice-mayors of random cities, but with Burma, there's basically Aung San Suu Kyi and a few major politicians. Well, there are more, but the pictures aren't good quality. Detectivekenny 21:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol Edit Conflict. Burmese politicians = the junta, so no, not really. How bout the rep to the UN or some other world government? For the EAF, I've been using Diet members. Also, original edit: Bleh, I don't think the PRC would declare war after joining CEAS. I'm gonna let the ROC flip peacefully starting Wednesday EST, Thursday local time. WWIII took up a lot of energy at any rate. I don't feel like writing about such a small conflict that this would be compared to the international crisis sparked last week. Woogers(lol what ) 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Can you crop this for me so it isn't so obvious it's a UN picture? And lol, I think I will do the same for the Cantonese Republic. It was going to be a huge civil war, but now it's sort of like this: China split in two for administrative purposes, the southern half became a democracy. Pretty simple. Detectivekenny 22:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So China still exists then? United Planets 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Like portrait crop, or signing of document crop? Woogers(lol what ) 22:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Whichever looks better. Detectivekenny 22:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It'd look alright either way. I need to know the intended use. Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The use is just for Soe Myint's picture, so preferably a portrait. Detectivekenny 22:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Woogers(lol what ) 22:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Great. Detectivekenny 23:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Language What's the official language? Preferably not English as it would make it all too easy for PAFF members to tap in. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 19:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL United Planets 20:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Darn, English was my first choice. Mandarin or Yarphese, pick one. Woogers(lol what ) 20:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll say Mandarin because all the CEAS countries have a related language (because most Yarphese speak Vietnamese, and also if you notice Yau Duonh-kor is Chinese). However, everyone has to speak extremely fast and understand extremely fast to prevent PAFF spies from understanding. As for writing, are we using simplified or traditional Chinese? Yarphei and China use simplified, and the EAF uses traditional for Korean and some simplified for Japanese although mosly traditional. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Majority says simplified. Woogers(lol what ) 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Motto War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength. Woogers(lol what ) 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) (ps, unrelated, try Media:Yarphese Pledge.mid Lol, I don't think we are oligarchal collectivists. Maybe it would be best to avoid a motto coming directly from a dystopian novel. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party doctrine states that Controlling the minds of the people is key to controlling the future. Woogers(lol what ) 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Party? Are we Eastasia now? Even Yarphei gave up those beliefs in 2007, although the VLA was based somewhat on the Inner Party of Oceania. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Eastasia was a crazed futuristic shogunate honor-based society. We are not that. Rather, we are the next step of socialist evolution. The government is the means of production. There is no ownership of the means of production. Woogers(lol what ) 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the CEAS is strictly 死拜. Have fun with your 共产主义. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Socialism isn't communism and worshipping death is insanity. Woogers(lol what ) 22:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) First Summit Can we summit? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Woogers(lol what ) 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, actually it wouldn't be a summit; it would be a (what is it called?). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC)